lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Allie Abendroth
She has an attitude that would shock anyone, considering how young she is. She is also able to throw bigger kids across the room with a simple grapple throw. She has a filthy mouth which gets her into trouble among those she meets. History Allie was born to a prostitute, who only went by the name Star Mirror, without a father and lived the first five years of her life with her mother. Though her mother worked the streets at night, Allie was never left alone, and instead was given into the care of trusted Haumean civilians. Sadly though, an attack would kill her mother and the civilians she was staying with. Allie had escaped harm by simply not being there at the time of the attack. She had been elsewhere, within a junk yard no less, looking for anything she could put together to curb her boredom. Allie learned of the attack when she returned and found the bloody bodies sprawled on top of one another. The attackers had long gone, and Allie, scared for her life, bolted. For days, she wandered around the city, sleeping where she could, stealing what food she could steal, and overall, not really speaking to anyone. Once a Britannian soldier asked who she was, and Allie refused to answer him. It was unknown who the Britannian soldier was, but for some reason, he had taken pity on the scraggly little girl and offered to take her to a warmer place. Still, Allie didn't trust him and ran from him, fearing he would kill her. Every day, the same Britannian soldier would come across Allie and each day he would talk to her. He would also leave food out for her along with a warm blanket. Allie didn't know why this Britannian was being nice, or even who he was for that matter. It was obvious he wasn't like other Britannians. Gradually, she began to accept things he gave her, and eventually told him she had no mother, no other relatives, and that she was certain she had a father somewhere. Her only clues were that she believed her father was a vampire due to her teeth coming in as fangs at six months of age, and that her mother once called him a chauvinistic flirting pig who chased after any woman he thought beautiful. She did not let out the secret that she was a Haumean, fearing he would kill her. But the Britannian soldier who never told her his name, suggested she go stay at the orphanage for Britannian children who had lost their families as well. But Allie refused, believing he was trying to cast her into prison or make a slave out of her. In fact, it would be months before the Britannian soldier had earned enough of her trust before she finally agreed to the orphanage. Allie had to convince herself to at least try it out due to two reasons. One: She couldn't keep living on the streets. Two: She could torment the Britannian children while she was there. Allie was sent to the orphanage and while there for three years, she developed quite the attitude. She began to cuss almost like a soldier, using words that shouldn't be in a child's vocabulary. The caretakers of the children often went to punish her, but Allie had learned how to sweet talk her way out of it, effectively manipulating them into letting her go. Though she promised to try and be proper, Allie never kept her word. By the time she turned eight years old, Allie became the bully of the orphanage. It was discovered that she was stronger than most of the kids there, and she would often send them sailing across the room. Sometimes she would throw them out of windows, for no reason other than, "I wanted to see if they could fly." Allie is very bold and she hates whiners and those who make excuses for themselves. Anytime she hears someone complain about having a headache, or that they broke an arm, she tells them to suck it up and to quit being such a whimp. She is also very stubborn and does mostly what she wants, except for stabbing all the Britannian people in their sleep where she stays, though she is very tempted to. There is only one Britannian exception, and that is the soldier who actually showed her kindness. To this day, Allie continues to search for her father while she remains living at the orphanage, hoping one day to see Britannia overthrown, and the citizens of Haumea freed. Plot Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities *'Climbing:' Allie loves to climb, and there has been nothing that can escape her ability to do so. She has the power to crawl any surface like a bug whether it be a wall, a tree, or even a fence. *'Manipulation:' Simply becoming a sweet talker, Allie can manipulate almost anyone she wants. This is particularly useful with people who tend to use brawn rather than brains. Love Interests Coming Soon! Allie Gallery Allie002.png|Allie at 11 yrs old Allie1.jpg|Allie at 8 yrs. old Trivia *Allie likes picking on Britannian children.. *Allie often picked fights with the younger Black Knights members. *Allie is a skilled climber. *Allie is the only known half-vampire that does not drink blood. *She is jealous of Dallas, mainly because she wishes she had what Dallas has. Someone to love her and accept her. *Despite being quite intelligent, Allie doesn't use her intellect. *As she got older, she still retained her attitude, but became less prone to fighting. *Her father is Senzo. ... Also See *The Black Knights *Half-Vampires